Les parties D'échec
by calileane
Summary: Courts récits de parties d'échec des personnages de mon histoire La Magie De Gaïa. Bonus spécial. Fuyez avant de devoir entrer dans la partie à votre tour. Mouahahaha. lol
1. Partie 1

**Bonus de l'histoire La Magie De Gaïa.**

* * *

**Note Auteur: Ma muse voulait absolument que j'écrive quelques parties d'échec avec l'échiquier de Harry (on se demande pourquoi...) Donc voilà les deux premières.**

**Si vous voulez des parties précises dites moi quels personnages, et lieux. Une nouvelle règle sera ajoutée au jeu à chaque fin de partie. Si vous avez une idée pour une règle vous pouvez me demander de l'inclure aussi. J'essaierais de faire une partie intéressante.**

**P.S: Les chapitres sont très courts, en même temps ce sont des bonus, pas des histoires de dix pages lol.**

* * *

******HARRY VS SIRIUS**

**o**

**o**

**o**

Les fées étaient heureuses, d'autant plus qu'elles pouvaient jouer avec les cheveux de Harry. Elles aimaient la texture soyeuse comme des pétales de fleurs et l'odeur de printemps qui se dégageait de lui. Son aura si proche de la terre les enchantait. Aussi avaient-elles encore une fois décidé d'accrocher des fleurs à ses cheveux. Elles tressaient les mèches et y entremêlaient de petites fleurs jaunes d'or.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était assis à la table du jardin, jouant une partie d'échec contre Sirius. la vue des petites demoiselles au travail, Sirius commença à se moquer de Harry... Si les mots filles et adorables franchissaient ses lèvres en pure plaisanterie, même si ce n'étais pas méchant et que Harry le savait, les demoiselles magiques n'appréciaient pas le moins du monde.

Choisissant de faire plaisir à ses amies agacées, et prenant plaisir au plan qu'il envisageait, Harry lança une attaque en règle sur son frère... sur l'échiquier:

Toutes les pièces de Harry, pions et autres, se lancèrent sur les pièces adverses avec vigueur. En quelques secondes les noires de Harry avaient décimées les blanches de Sirius. L'assaut était purement militaire, et très peu tactique d'un jeu d'échec normal... mais personne n'avait dit que cet échiquier était normal...

?nervées que leur meneur n'ait pas su les défendre, les pièces de Sirius se mirent à crier contre lui, puis s'allièrent avec les pièces noires pour l'attaquer.

Les danseuses dans les tours, en tenues militaires (ou du moins tenues aux couleurs militaires mais qui ne couvraient pas grand chose), lançaient des projectiles sur ses bras... pour être plus précis, il s'agissait de minuscules épées qui piquaient énormément à l'impact.

Les reines mordaient les doigts pas assez rapide pour leur échapper.

Les chevaliers demandaient à leurs chevaux de le taper avec leurs sabots.

Les rois, quant à eux, étaient assis dans un coin et menaient les manœuvres d'une main de maître. Ils avaient aussi, sans grande difficulté, réussi à convaincre les fées de participer à leur guerre. Les demoiselles attrapaient les pions et les lâchaient sur lui, comme des avions leurs bombes.

Sirius, reconnaissant sa défaite quand elle lui pendait au nez (c'est à dire qu'un pion tombé sur son nez le piquait de son épée), finit par s'enfuir en courant. Semant en chemin les pièces qui avaient réussies à grimper sur lui.

o

o

o

******Vainqueur: Les fées (étrangement elles n'étaient pas l'un des joueurs à l'origine).**

******Nouvelle règle du jeu: ne jamais insulter le joueur adverse ou ses amis, connaissance... ou qui que ce soit présent.**


	2. Partie 2

**HARRY VS NYMPHE**

o

o

o

La nymphe avait invité Harry à une partie d'échec avant qu'il ne regagne sa cellule dans le village des manticores.

Il était simplement incapable de refuser après l'aide qu'elle lui avait apporté en le faisant venir au lac qui l'avait débarrassé du sort qui emprisonnait sa magie. (cette phrase est sacrément longue...)

Donc, nu dans un lac, debout face à la nymphe. Avec pour seul obstacle entre eux le rocher sur lequel elle venait de placer l'échiquier de Harry (échiquier magique, qui apparaît à lui quand il le demande... pratique d'être un auteur et de pouvoir tricher...), Harry était déjà rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

La nymphe avait son sourire mystérieux plein de savoir... Harry son regard innocent... Quoique, après avoir entendu les propos outrageants des pièces d'échecs qui le mataient sans vergogne, Harry avait plutôt le regard affolé d'une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Les pions se battaient entre eux avec leurs épées pour gagner ses faveurs.

Les tours étaient pleines de danseuses moins que vêtues tenant des longues vues pointées dans sa direction.

Les chevaliers paradaient pour attirer son attention.

Les reines se fanaient de chaleur à sa vue.

Les rois lui faisaient carrément des avances.

Bien sûr je parle aussi bien des pièces noires que des blanches. Elles étaient toutes unanimes: Harry était à croquer.

La nymphe gardait son sourire connaisseur. Tandis que Harry essayait d'ignorer l'attitude des pièces et de les bouger. Malheureusement il devait bouger sa propre main très vite à la place:

Les danseuses se jetaient du haut des tours pour lui monter sur les bras.

Les pions étaient si occupés à éliminer la concurrence que Harry faillit en perdre quelques doigts (on n'a jamais dit que les pions sont les pièces les plus intelligentes.. après tout elles sont utilisées comme chair à canon, sacrifice).

Les chevaliers sautaient avec leurs chevaux par-dessus ses bras dans un concours de compétence (le meilleurs gagnait son c?ur…) .

Les reines léchaient ses doigts au passage…

Et les rois… et bien les rois… Harry faisait tout son possible pour les éviter (ils étaient effrayants)

Finalement… (Après que les deux rois se soient alliés pour essayer de lui monter dessus) Harry capitula... La nymphe avait gagnait.

o

o

o

**Vainqueur: La nymphe.**

**Nouvelle règle du jeu: ne jamais jouer nu.**


	3. Partie 3

**Deux griffondors VS ?**

o

o

o

Le jeu d'échec de Harry trainait sur l'une des tables de la salle commune des Griffondors. Bien sûr cela ne pouvait qu'attirer d'éventuels joueurs. Personne ne se demanda jamais comment le jeu était arrivé là, alors qu'il était censé être enfermé dans la malle de Harry. Mais de toute manière personne n'aurait cru l'explication: à savoir que c'était un échiquier magique très particulier, qui quand il s'ennuyait se téléportait à portée de mains de ses victimes potentielles... les joueurs. Qui pourrait croire à une telle absurdité, un jeu d échec ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'avoir des pièces qui bougent et se combattent... Le reste était impossible. Ils avaient oubliés que la magie peut faire beaucoup de chose, et que ce jeu appartenait à la personne la plus magique qui soit (ou plutôt ils ne savaient pas à quel point Harry était magique). Donc personne ne se méfia de ce magnifique plateau et de ses pièces.

Deux jeunes griffondors, pauvres innocents, s'ennuyaient aussi quand leurs yeux tombèrent sur l'objet. ﾉtant donné que personne ne se trouvait là, ils haussèrent les épaules et commencèrent le jeu.

Ils placèrent pions, chevaliers et autres à la bonne place, et comme le veut la tradition les blancs lancèrent l'attaque. Comme ne le veut PAS la tradition, ils le firent sans aucune directive des joueurs.

Les pions sortirent leurs épées et se mirent à taillader.

Les chevaliers sautèrent au-dessus d'eux et chargèrent les chevaliers adverses, sortant de nulles part de longues lances parfaitement aiguisées et les pointant en avant.

Les reines s'étaient déplacées à la vitesse de l'éclair, noire contre blanche. ﾀ coups de griffes elles déchiquetaient les vêtements de l'autre.

Les rois, trouvant leurs épées trop banales avaient sortis de longues chaînes accrochées à une énorme boule couverte de piques, qu'ils faisaient tourner au-dessus d'eux afin de mieux les abattre sur l'adversaire.

Le combat était 'sanglant', façon de parler puisque aucune pièce ne perdait de sang. Donc autant dire que la scène était brutale.

Ce qui attira l'attention des deux jeunes gens était les tours des deux camps. Tout en haut, de minuscules demoiselles se battaient sauvagement les unes contre les autres, grimpant dans la tour opposée pour mieux atteindre l'objectif. Des dames blanches et noires se mêlées dans les deux tours. De temps en temps une de chaque couleur était attrapée et renvoyée, s'envolant au-dessus des autres.

Finalement, après plusieurs intenses minutes, les pièces s'arrêtèrent. Sur le champ de bataille de l'échiquier, toutes étaient dévêtues et armées (les deux sorciers se demandèrent vaguement pourquoi les pièces n'avaient déchiqueté que les tissus les couvrant et pas leurs 'corps'.)

La réponse leur fut présentée sur un plateau: quand les deux camps se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre. Non pour se battre mais pour... se toucher... c'est à dire que les reines attrapèrent les rois et les embrassèrent sauvagement. Les dames en haut des tours se dispersèrent sur l'échiquier pour attaquer pions et chevaliers... et une horrible orgie débuta.

Horrible de la sauvagerie des participants... et du fait que les jeunes sorciers avaient à peine 12 ans... Et qu'un échiquier qui fait 'ça' est un peu comme les parents qui font 'ça'... Beurk.

Les deux jeunes serrèrent leurs points contre leurs yeux, hésitant entre frotter pour enlever les images ou juste s'aveugler le temps de quitter la salle. Même s'il était extrêmement compliqué, comme ils le découvrirent, de quitter les lieux sans voir où ils allaient. Une série de tables et fauteuils se vit maudire après avoir été heurté. Ils ne stoppèrent que quand le portrait qui gardait leur salle commune protesta leur sortie précipitée, qui avait fait claquer le portrait contre le mur.

o

o

o

**Vainqueur: l'échiquier**

**Nouvelle règle du jeu: Ne jamais, absolument jamais, laisser l'échiquier s'ennuyer. Y jouer aussi souvent que possible.**


	4. Partie 4

**Ma muse VS l'échiquier**

o

o

o

Dame muse sur sa table perchée, attendait la venue d'une idée. Parce qu'il fallait bien dire qu'elle était en panne. Elle était bloquée depuis une semaine et avait tout tenté pour retrouver son imagination habituelle... en vain.

Donc, dans une ultime tentative elle voulut tenter une action jamais réalisée par les dames muses jusqu'à présent. Elle usa de magie pour rendre quelque chose de l'histoire en cours réel. Voyez-vous, elle pensait pouvoir, en voyant quelque chose sorti de son imagination prendre vie dans sa réalité, mieux se plonger dans son idée de départ qui lui semblait depuis peu si lointaine.

C'est avec une grande anticipation qu'elle façonna avec ses pouvoirs et sa mémoire l'objet de son intention. Le problème étant qu'elle avait oublié plusieurs choses:

**1.** La magie d'une muse se concentre sur la création d'idées à partir du vécu de ses protégés à qui elle envoie ensuite le résultat fini.

**2.** De ce fait la muse est intimement liée à ses protégés et grandement influencée par eux.

**3. **Le protégé actuel était le noble auteur d'une fanfiction nommée 'La Magie De Gaïa', une jeune femme complètement dérangée comme tout apprenti auteur qui se respecte.

**4.** De ce fait, la muse était poussée à faire venir à la vie l'objet apparaissant dans les pensées de l'auteur Calileane...

**5.** Ai-je oublié de dire que la magie d'une muse étant dans la création d'idées, la création de toute autre chose est une catastrophe en fabrication?

La muse ne ferma les yeux qu'une seconde, et souhaita très vite ne jamais les avoir rouverts.

Devant elle, sur la table qu'elle avait squatté, une immense échiquier était apparu.

**1.** La muse était minuscule... apparence aidant à passer le plus inaperçu possible. (Les muses sont des créatures très secrètes).

**2. **La table était une table ronde pouvant accueillir deux personnes (de la taille d'un lecteur de fanfiction).

**3.** L'échiquier prenait la plus grande partie de l'espace rond.

**4.** Les pièces étaient aussi un peu plus grandes que dame muse.

De plus... Calileane avait un père à l'esprit très mal tourné qui l'inspirait grandement pour la création de ses pièces d'échiquiers. Calileane était très fière de son père et assumait complètement d'avoir les mêmes gênes, quoiqu'elle était plus timide, gentille et plus belle bien entendu. Ne le répétez pas à son père ;)

Ainsi donc... arriva ce qui devait arriver. La seconde où l'échiquier apparu dans la réalité au lieu d'être une idée sur papier, les pièces décidèrent de fêter l'évènement comme elle savait si bien le faire...

Les danseuses dans les tours dansaient nues... et faisaient de l'oeil à tout ce qui bougeait.

Les reines, les rois et les chevaliers étaient en train de jouer au strip poker. Partie de carte ou toute personne qui perd la manche doit retirer un vêtement. Le tout sous une tempête de sifflements, cris d'encouragements et expressions vulgaires.

Ils semblaient tellement s'amuser que les pions s'avancèrent vers eux et après quelques secondes de réflexion (minutes en fait parce que les pions ne sont pas censés être très intelligents... Ils étaient après tout la 'chair à canon' des échiquiers. Ce qui était triste parce qu'ils avaient un cerveau plein de fabuleuses idées)... hum... L'une de ces idées était excellente: ils s'habillèrent en majorettes, avec pompons et bâtons... pour encourager les joueurs de cartes. Bien entendu les jupes étaient très courtes, les hauts remplis de rembourrages divers et variés (à vous d'imaginer les pires choses possibles... elles seront toutes vraies).

Les fous avaient pris une toute autre voie. Ils étaient montés sur les chevaux et avaient recréés les grandes joutes des anciens temps. C'est à dire qu'ils étaient debout sur les étriers et portaient de longues lances non aiguisées (ils n'étaient pas si fou quand même que de risquer de se blesser avec quelque chose qui pouvait les transpercer). Pour rendre le spectacle plus intéressant, ils avaient décidés de faire des acrobaties tout le temps où les chevaux s'élançaient l'un vers l'autre. Le résultat étant beaucoup de fous à terre. Même s'ils n'étaient que quatre: quatre fous dans un jeu d'échecs sont bien suffisant pour semer la pagaille. Vous pouvez donc imaginer le bazar qu'ils semèrent rapidement. Les chevaux n'étaient pas mieux. Non vraiment ils étaient même pire. Et quelqu'un peut-il me dire comment ils avaient appris à danser sur deux pattes? Et comment ils faisaient pour monter sur le dos des fous pour inverser les rôles dans la joute? Et d'où ils sortaient des costumes de valets qui allaient à des chevaux? ET pourquoi étaient-ils en train de faire un strip tease? Mais surtout qui est responsable pour les laisser apprendre ça? Allez que la personne s'avance que je lui apprenne qu'on ne touche pas à mes pièces (regard menaçant de l'auteur... une seconde de réflexion, deux, trois... OUPS... c'est ma faute. Les idées viennent de moi. Je retire toute mes menaces).

La muse entendant les pensées de l'auteur se lamenta un peu plus... referma les yeux, espéra très fort faire disparaître l'objet accidentellement rendu réel... Rouvrit les yeux. Et désespéra encore plus.

Ai-je oublié de dire que:

**1.** Toute création de muse une fois sortie de son placard ne peu pas être détruite. Au pire elle est oubliée, mais une fois formée elle ne meurt pas.

**2.** L'auteur aimait son jeu d'échec avec grande passion. Et donc avait décidé de le garder puisqu'il était enfin dans sa réalité.

**3. **De ce fait, la muse venant visiter souvent sa charge humaine aurait très souvent l'occasion de voir le splendide échiquier.

La muse était après tout un être béni.

Du moins pas tellement en cette seconde.

o

o

o

**Vainqueur: l'échiquier... hum... et l'auteur.**

**Nouvelle règle du jeu: écrire un manuel d'instruction pour muses. Précisant bien qu'il ne faut jamais, au grand jamais, créer autre chose qu'une idée.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note Auteur: J**e ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, cette partie a surgit de mon esprit et j'ai tapé aussi vite que possible. J'aime quand ma muse s'amuse lol.

**E**t tout ça parce que je n'arrête pas de réfléchir à la magie de Gaïa.

**

* * *

  
**

**Dracula VS Alexandre**

"Donc... On ne fait rien?" Demanda Alexandre une nouvelle fois. Il avait bien du poser la même question une quinzaine de fois et recevoir à chaque fois la même réponse, quoique dans une tournure toujours différente. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprenait pas... mais il ne comprenait pas.

"En effet." Répondit la voix amusée de Dracula.

"Donc, je reprend pour voir si j'ai bien compris..." Le roi loup garou fit une pause. "Je suis entré dans ton salon privé pour parler, comme chaque soir, de la première chose qui nous passerait par la tête. Nous nous sommes assis devant le feu." Dracula hochait la tête, donc il avait tout bon. "Nous avons pris le thé, enfin un thé pour moi, une tasse de sang pour toi."

"Groupe A positif. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir ce qui donne un goût si différent à chaque groupe sanguin... Le A me rend toujours plus joyeux, surtout s'il est positif... en fait il touche les sentiments je crois et a comme un goût sucré la plupart du temps. Comme un jus d'orange ou..."

"Ou un jus de fraise ou d'un quelconque fruit, parfois avec du lait en plus... Je sais." Interrompit Alexandre.

"J'avais oublié que ce sujet avait déjà été abordé. Mais d'habitude ça ne te dérange pas." Commenta calmement, et joyeusement, le vampire. Après tout il avait eu du sang du groupe A positif.

"D'habitude... il n'y a pas... ça." Ronchonna le respectable roi loup.

"La scène n'a rien de particulièrement troublant. Rien que tu n'ai déjà vu mon ami."

"Oui... mais non... ce n'est pas pareil."

"Hm hm." chantonna Dracula.

"Pitié, ne prend plus jamais de A positif quand cette chose est devant moi. Je suis sûr que c'est entièrement de ta faute." S'indigna Alexandre.

"Hm hm." Promis le vampire magnanime.

Alexandre se prit la tête dans les mains et murmura une longue litanie d'un vieux langage... qui ne sera pas traduite par respect pour les yeux de nos très cher lecteurs... et parce qu'elle été très longue.

Dracula avait les yeux brillants, scintillants, d'un enfant de très jeune âge dopé au sucre. Et il gardait toute son attention sur la scène que le loup garou évitait soigneusement de regarder.

Après tout, il était parfaitement anormal d'entrer dans un salon pour discuter, de s'assoir, de boire en toute tranquillité, de remarquer un jeu d'échec posé négligemment sur la table basse devant la cheminée, de décider de 'jouer' et de mettre en place toutes les pièces après avoir choisi la couleur de son camp... Dracula avait pris blanc parce que roi de l'échiquier lui avait promis qu'il ferait couler le sang de l'ennemi pour lui et que ça se verrait mieux sur du blanc.

Non, vraiment! Une pièce d'échiquier qui jure qu'il couvrira son armée de pions blancs du sang de l'ennemi... n'a rien de normal.

Bien sûr, Alexandre n'avait rien dit, parce qu'il savait à quel point les jeux d'échecs sorciers étés étranges. Et puis il été si facile de rendre le vampire heureux avec un peu de sang qu'il n'avait pas voulu gâcher le plaisir de son ami. Alexandre avait un grand défaut: il avait du coeur, et voyait Dracula comme un frère.

Quand, chacun ayant pris position devant l'échiquier pour les deux souverains de l'alliance, et sur l'échiquier pour les pièces blanches et noires... le jeu commença, Alexandre s'aperçut de son erreur. Il avait laissé les blancs au vampire, et les blanc commencent toujours la partie.

Aucune des pièces n'attendit son tour. Les blancs se lancèrent à une vitesse vampirique (une seconde ils sont là, l'autre ils sont très loin), sur les noirs. Les noirs n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir parce que les blancs étaient accrochés à leurs cous... à l'aide de magnifiques dents de vampires toutes blanches.

Du sang coulait des pièces noires, rapidement avalé par les pièces vampires dont le corps blanc prenait une jolie teinte rouge sang.

Deuxième anormalité du jeu d'échec: du sang? D'où venait-il? Des pièces vampires? Hein?

Mais le pire, oui il y avait pire, fut lorsque les pièces noires se mirent à gémir à l'unisson... de plaisir.

Bien entendu, le fait que la morsure d'un vampire pouvait être une expérience très érotique pour la victime... s'était reproduit sur des pièces d'échiquier. Alors après cinq bonnes minutes à halluciner sur la 'scène', Alexandre avait commencé à demander des explications. Et Dracula avait répondu:

"Tu m'a rendu visite, nous nous sommes assis, avons bu, avons lancé le jeu, et depuis les pièces blanches sont joyeusement en train de faire couler le sang de l'ennemi rien que pour moi." Le tout en de nombreuses variations de la même explication. Le vampire avait vécu suffisamment longtemps pour avoir un grand vocabulaire et une grande patience.

"Alexandre releva la tête et posa enfin une question différente: "Et pourquoi, oh ciel pourquoi? Les pièces du jeu n'ont-elles pas simplement attendu de suivre nos instructions pour prendre les pièces adverses? Et à ce moment-là uniquement, sortir leurs épées et autres armes et fracasser les pièces ennemies ET faire couler le sang ainsi?" La question était logique. Rien n'avait empêché les pions de chaque côté de faire couler le sang adverse en frappant comme chaque échiquier sorcier normal le fait habituellement. Quoique un jeu normal ne verse pas de sang à l'origine. Mais personne n'avait dit que celui-ci était 'normal'.

"Euh? Parce que j'ai bu du groupe A positif?" Tenta le toujours joyeux vampire multi centenaire.

Ah oui, en effet. L'effet euphorique du groupe A+ à son maximum. Alexandre réfléchit deux petites mais très longues secondes et reprit avec un grand soupir exaspéré.

"D'accord, je résume à nouveau: jeu d'échec anormal, sang qui coule et autres effets spéciaux compris, ayant pris l'initiative après que le vampire dirigeant les blancs ait bu du sang A+. Donc échiquier possédant une quelconque magie qui le lie aux souhaits du joueur... et après réflexion supplémentaire: un vampire qui souhaitait que ses pièces agissent comme des mini vampires!" Cria finalement Alexandre. "Tu ne pouvais pas me dire que c'est parce que tu voulais qu'elles fassent ça?" S'énerva-t-il encore plus.

"Euh... non?"

"Non?"

"Je voulais juste du sang. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elles ont choisi cette méthode." Bouda le roi vampire.

Alexandre posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et ses bras sur sa tête, tenant ainsi le monde réel à distance. Il secoua une main négligemment en direction de son ami et dit: "tu devrais finir ta tasse avant que le sang ne refroidisse."

L'attention de Dracula se redirigea joyeusement sur sa tasse et il sirota avec grande sérénité sa boisson. Tout en observant avec ses yeux de plus en plus brillants la 'scène' de l'échiquier sur lequel les mini vampires maintenant rouges buvaient toujours.

Alexandre, toujours caché par ses bras, se jura de ne plus jamais jouer aux échecs avec Dracula. Enfin... plus avec CET échiquier, et surtout pas avec une tasse de sang à disposition pour le vampire. La prochaine fois il n'y aurait que du thé, et un jeu parfaitement non magique.

o

o

o

**Vainqueur: Dracula, l'échiquier et le sang de groupe A+**

**Nouvelle règle du jeu: Ne jamais jouer avec un vampire ayant en possession une tasse de sang quel que soit le groupe sanguin. Mais par dessus tout éviter le A+.**


End file.
